


It's Saturday

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pointless fluff, The 100 Femslash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Sometimes Saturday's are meant for staying in bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt a need for a pointless fluff break while I'm working on my multi chapter Clexa.. I hope this is a nice smile inducer for you all :)

Clarke could hear the music coming from the kitchen. Her brow scrunched and she released a small groan burying her face into her pillow. It was Saturday. She didn’t understand how her girlfriend could get up this early on a Saturday. With another little moan, she burrowed further under the covers and prayed she could just lay there a little longer. 

“Clarke!” 

She whined for a solid minute before responding. “No!” She grunted, loudly as she pulled the covers over her head. 

The laugh the other woman released could be heard over the music. “Clarke! I made breakfast!” 

Clarke sighed, muttering a little protest then pushed herself up on her elbows. “Damn you and your food.” She grumbled as she punched her pillow then rolled onto her back. 

“I thought you liked my cooking.” 

Clarke startled at how close the voice suddenly was. She propped herself up looking at her girlfriend through half closed eyes. “Lexa, it’s Saturday.” 

Lexa leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest and a spatula in her hand. A half smirk played on her lips as her green eyes remained focused on Clarke. “So? Is Saturday a no breakfast day or something?” 

“It’s a come back to bed and cuddle with your adorable girlfriend day.” She pouted slightly. “Come back to bed.” She patted the empty spot next to her then motioned her hand in a small circle. “It’s so comfy and warm here.” 

Lexa huffed a laugh and shook her head. “As tempting as that is, we have plans with our friends in...” She tilted her wrist and glanced at her watch. “…about two hours.” 

“They’ll understand.” Clarke pressed her teeth into her bottom lip flashing a seductive little smirk. She continued to rub a circle on the mattress. “Come on, babe.” 

Lexa sighed, pushing herself away from the door frame. She took the few shorts steps toward the bed. She stopped in front of Clarke, staring down at her with an amused expression. “You’re adorable.” She noted, leaning down to kiss to her. The blonde’s hand rested against her neck to keep her in place. Lexa smiled and pulled back just a bit. Her eyes locked onto Clarke’s beautiful blue ones. “Get up.” 

Clarke groaned and flopped down on the bed dramatically. “You suck.” She muttered, throwing her arm over her eyes. 

Lexa laughed, turning away from the bed. “And I love you.” She teased as she made her way out of the bedroom waving the spatula over her head. “Now, come on. Your eggs are getting cold.” She disappeared into the kitchen. 

Clarke laid there for a moment trying to ignore the grumble in her stomach due to the delicious smell of bacon filling the room. She muttered a few curses. Promising the ceiling that, no matter what, she was not leaving this bed. That battle went on for a good ten minutes before she yanked the comforter away from her body and stumbled out of bed in a huff. 

Her sock clad feet shuffled against the wood floors of their apartment. She turned the corner slowly then made her way toward the kitchen. Lexa glanced over her shoulder just as Clarke shuffled her way into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess. Her tank top was scrunched up, exposing her skin. And she seriously let out the largest yawn Lexa had ever seen. 

“I have never been more attracted to you then I am in this moment.” Lexa teased with her signature smirk strong on her lips as she turned back to her cooking. Her smirk was quickly replaced by a full-blown smile when she felt the weight of her girlfriend against her back. Clarke’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist. “How many pieces of bacon do you want?” 

“I don’t want bacon.” She mumbled, snuggling into Lexa’s back. 

Lexa released an amused chuckle that shook them both. “Liar.” 

“I don’t.” 

“What do you want then?” 

Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s shoulder. “I want you.” She muttered, biting down gently on her lover’s shoulder. 

“Ow, Clarke!” Lexa yelped, bumping into the stove. “Stop.” 

Clarke chuckled behind her. “That’s not what you said last night.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Last night I just had you to contend with not a frying pan and grease.” 

“Come on, babe.” Clarke sighed, resting her chin on her shoulder. “It’s Saturday.” 

“So I've heard.” Lexa did her best to ignore the shiver down her spine when Clarke pressed a series of slow kisses against her neck. Her green eyes closed and she leaned into the touch, placing her cooking utensil down on the counter. “Clarke….” 

“Hmmm…” Clarke hummed, continuing her trail. 

“We only have...” She paused when her voice cracked thanks the feel of Clarke’s open mouth kisses against her skin. She cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. “…two hours.” She attempted to shrug her girlfriend off but was extremely unsuccessful. Her brain always tended to forget how strong Clarke could be when she was determined. 

“Do you know how much we can do in two hours?” She smiled wickedly against her neck. 

“Clarke….” Lexa repeated, swallowing back the sudden dryness in her throat. She gripped the counter trying to anchor herself. “Clarke, seriously, breakfast.” A moan escaped her throat and she quickly pressed her lips together to stop it. 

Clarke grinned, pressing her lips against Lexa’s ear. “I’m winning, aren’t I?” 

Lexa growled as she reached across and turned off the stove. She turned in Clarke’s arms meeting her lips with her own. Her hands raised to cup her cheeks and tried to ignore the smug little smirk she felt forming on the other girl’s lips. She pulled back slowly and gazed into the bright blue eyes staring back at her. 

“You’re explaining to them why we are late.” Lexa stated, taking Clarke’s hand and dragging her toward the bedroom. 

Clarke smiled, triumphantly. “Don’t I always?” She remarked, laughing when Lexa turned and tugged her into her grasp. The brunette quickly lifted her off the ground and Clarke kissed her deeply as they made their way back into their bedroom. 

*************************************************** 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” 

Octavia furrowed her brow as she moved the brush against her eyelashes. “Something wrong, babe?” She questioned, concentrating on the task at hand with a knowing smirk. 

Raven stomped into their room typing fiercely on her phone. “Clarke and Lexa are going to be late…. Again!” She growled, flopping down onto the bed. 

“Well….” Octavia leaned back, dipping the brush into her make up. She turned to look at her girlfriend and shrugged. “It is Saturday.”


End file.
